


First Date

by Yuki_chi



Category: Persona 5, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_chi/pseuds/Yuki_chi
Summary: Akira and Ryuji go on their first date but what they don't know is that their friends are spying on them.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago so...

"Futaba! I can't! "Akira cried. "I'm going to make a fool of myself!" (He is the fool arcana so...)

"Do not say nonsense!" Yelled Futaba. "Everything is going to go perfect! I'm telling you!"

"I don't wanna go anymore! Tell him that I am sick or something! " Akira screamed before hidding under his blankets.

"COME ON YOU COWARD!" Scream Morgana pissed. "You invited him! Now it's too late! "

"It's going to go fine!" Futaba said hugging the crying Akira.

Then they heard a knock on the door. Akira breathed deeply, then went to open the door. When he put his hand on the doorknob he looked at Futaba who smiled encouragingly. Akira has opened the door.

"Heyyyy!"

"ANN!?" Akira asked shocked. "WHERE'S RYUJI!"

"There are still three hours until your date, silly." said Ann laughing. "I came to help you to get ready! Look! I brought some clothes! "

"Come on! Go up and change! " Said Futaba pushing Akira up the stairs.

The three did not even realize that three hours have passed until they heard someone knocking at the door.

Akira opened the door.

"H-Hey... "said Ryuji red up to his ears.

"So cute ..." Akira whispered to himself.

"W-WHAT?!"

"N-Nothing" said Akira blushing.

"Shall we go?" Asked Ryuji a little red.

Akira just nodded and took him by the hand, both of them walking , Ann and Futaba giggling behind them. They neither knew they were being followed by Haru, Makoto and Yusuke who were hidding in the bushes and Morgana that was hidden in Akira's bag.

The two boys walked towards the restaurant still being followed by three of their friends.

"Haru, I wanted to ask you for some time ... What's with the hat?" asked Makoto confused.

"For hidding better." Haru replyed exited.

"You know we are not in a jun-"

"Yusuke! Be quiet!" Makoto whisper-yelled at Yusuke.

"Did you hear something?" asked Akira.

"Huh? What? "

"Nothing, Ryuji. Maybe is just my imagination."

Then Makoto saw how Mishima was running to the two lovebirds. Where did he come from?! Without thinking, Makoto jumped out of the bush and dragged Mishima back in.

"Makoto-Senpai! What-"

"Shut up!" Makoto said quietly.

The three spies told Mishima what was going on and he insisted to join them. The four spies saw how Ryuji and Akira entered the restaurant.

After a few minutes, they entered, settling at a distant table.

"What do you think they ordered?" asked Haru after many moments of silence.

"Well ... They are on a date..."

"Pasta!" Yelled Mishima making Makoto jump.

"Quiet down!" said Haru.

"You learn fast." said Makoto proud Haru.

"Pizza, they ordered pizza." Said Yusuke disappointed.

"Hey, Akira?"

"Wh-What?"

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, no, no, no!" said Ryuji panicking. "You don't want a slice of pizza? You you just ordered dessert and. .. "

"Ah, o-ok ..."

Akira slowly took a slice of pizza and started to eat.

"Ryuji?"

"What is it? I've got something on my face?

"Some tomato sauce on the cheek."

Ryuji tried to clean up all of the sauce, asking from time to time if he got rid of it.

"A little more to the right."

"Did it go?"

"N-No."

Akira approached slowly and cleaned Ryuji's face, making him blush.

After they finished dinner, the two boys leaved the restaurant, still followed by their four friends.

"H-Hey, Akira? Do you want to sleep at my place tonight? My mom's out of town and it's gonna be just the two of us. You don't mind, do you? "

"Doesn't bother me" smiled Akira, action that made Ryuji blush.

The two of them walked towards his house still being followed by the othrr four that were forced to leave after the couple entered the house.

In Futaba's room

"It really was a good idea to look through Akira's front camera while they are on the date." Said Ann fangirling.

"Let's see what they're doing now!" Said Futaba starting the program only she knows how to use.

The first thing they heard were some weird noises.

"Don't tell me that" Ann had a red face just thinking about what was happening in that moment with the two boys.

The two girls still in shock heard footsteps getting closer.

"Sojiro's coming!" Yelled Futaba panicking.

Ann threw herself on the floor unpluging the computer, not knowing what else she should do.

The two waited in silence for a few seconds, before Haru, Mishima, Makoto and Yusuke entered the room.

"Why are you so panicked?" asked Makoto confused.

"If you are here that means Akira and Ryuji are alone at Ryuji's place meaning that Ryuji and Akira are ..." said Futaba shacking.

At Ryuji's place

"Akira! You're so smart! " Laughed Ryuji.

"Futaba thought I'd fall for that! We defeated a hacker today!"

Morgana, still in the bag thought about everyone else's reaction.

"Ryuji. It's not a bad idea to, you know."

"To what?" when Ryuji realised he turned red.

Akira slammed him on the floor and kissed him making both of them blush a little. After the kiss continued a bit, Akira broke it because both of them needed to breath.

Akira took of his shirt before Morgana jumped out of the bag.

"No!"

"Morgana?!?!?" Both boys yelled in shock.

"Akira! Put that shirt on! And both of them to sleep in separate rooms!" The cat yelled.

"You ain't our boss !" Yelled Ryuji annoyed.

"Ryuji. When Morgana tells you to sleep, you sleep. "said Akira a bit disappointed that his stupid cat ruined the moment.


End file.
